


Everything I wished for has come true

by bellafarella



Series: 12 Days Before Christmas [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas AUs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crushes, Drinking Games, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Texting, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Meeting at an ugly sweater party' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I wished for has come true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magneticdice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/gifts).



> From December 12th to December 23rd, I will post a Christmas AU every day. Each one will be gifted to someone, but obviously it's for everyone to enjoy lol.  
> Also, don't judge me but every song is based off a song on Justin Bieber's holiday album. This one is from the song 'Only Thing I Ever Get For Christmas'. 
> 
> This first story is for Tanya. You're the first person from tumblr that I've met irl and that's so awesome. You're a great person and it's been great getting to know you! :)

Mickey hates that he lets his sister drag him to these stupid parties, though what else is he supposed to do on Saturday night? Finals just ended and it’s a week until Christmas. Mickey and Mandy aren’t going home for the holiday’s, they haven’t gone back to the south side since they started College a couple years ago and moved into an apartment together.  
  
Since finals were done Mandy wanted to have her friends over for an ‘ugly Christmas sweater party’, swear to God, this shit is real. Mickey didn’t believe it at first but it’s legit and he’s hating his life right now. Usually she drags him to parties and if he manages to actually not go he just stays home and drinks or gets high, but since this is happening in his apartment he has to partake, meaning he had to buy an ugly Christmas sweater.  
  
He went to Walmart with Mandy and she found a black Christmas sweater that says [‘hoes, hoes, hoes’ with Santa on it](https://www.etsy.com/ca/listing/213856597/ugly-christmas-sweater-ugly-christmas?ref=shop_home_active_3), and [black and red leggings with reindeers](http://www.uglychristmassweater.com/shop/black-red-reindeer-pattern-leggings/) on them.  
  
All of the one’s Mandy pointed out to Mickey for him to get he hated, until he found a [teenage mutant ninja turtles](http://theuglysweatershop.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/TMNT-Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles-Tacky-Ugly-Christmas-Sweatshirt.jpg) green Christmas sweater that says ‘cowabunga’ on it. He was satisfied with this one.  
  
  
  
Now, they’re just in their decorated apartment waiting for Mandy’s friends to arrive. Mickey doesn’t mind her friends, the ones he’s met anyway. There’s a few others that he hasn’t met yet that are coming too. Mickey doesn’t really have any friends but the couple he does he definitely didn’t want to invite to this stupid party.  
  
  
They’re all well into the party, drinking game after another, shot after another, drink after another, and Mickey’s pretty damn drunk.  
  
They’re playing Kings Cup when someone walks into the apartment. “Sorry, I’m late!” He exclaims before removing his jacket.  
  
“Hey! It’s okay, pull a chair and join us, we’re playing King’s Cup, and you need to catch up,” Mandy says to the tall redhead in the fucking green ugly Christmas sweater with [two red reindeer humping. ](https://www.etsy.com/ca/listing/169341716/ugly-christmas-sweater-humping-reindeer?ref=shop_home_active_1)  
  
Mickey can’t help but chuckle at his sweater and like the guy cause of it, it’s not cause he’s totally fucking gorgeous, no definitely not.  
  
Humping reindeer guy sits in a chair across from Mickey who’s sitting on the sofa next to Mandy who’s also sitting next to some guy she’s been flirting with all night.  
  
The redhead looks at Mickey and gives him a small smile as Mandy includes him into the game. Once the game ends Mickey gets up and grabs his coat and slips some shoes on to go on the balcony and smoke a cigarette. He would have just lit the smoke inside but he wanted some air, the drinks were getting to his head.  
  
He smokes a couple cigarettes before going back inside.

* * *

  
Ian didn’t mean to be late to Mandy’s party. Honestly, he tried to make it on time but getting there from the south side in all this fucking snow was a mess, plus his dinner with family was running late.  
  
He finally made it and really needed to catch up in drinking since it looked like everyone was already pretty damn drunk. He tossed back a couple beers and some shots as he played drinking games with everyone. Well, everyone except TMNT guy. He was there at first then after the first game of King’s Cup ended he went outside and didn’t come back for twenty minutes, not like Ian’s counting or anything, no why would he?  
  
Though, when TMNT guy came back in he couldn’t help but smile at him as he went back to his spot next to Mandy and joined them for a game of Never Have I Ever.  
  
“Never have I ever… been arrested,” Mandy says before sending a big grin to the guy next to her.  
  
“Skank,” He mutters before taking a drink.  
  
Ian drank too and the guy smirks at him. He smirks right back. “Never have I ever gotten pregnant,” TMNT guy says.  
  
Mandy smacks his arm and says, “You can’t do that! You have to make it gender neutral.”  
  
“Okay fine, never have I ever gotten pregnant _or_ gotten a girl pregnant,” TMNT guy rephrases it.  
  
Mandy drinks and so does another girl and one guy. Ian can’t help but wonder if the guy is just really safe or if he’s gay. God, he hopes he’s gay.  
  
The girl, Riley, sitting between him and TMNT guy says, “Never have I ever had anal sex.”  
  
TMNT guy mutters, “Fuckin bitches here tonight,” before taking a drink. Ian does too and their eyes meet. They can’t help but smirk at each other again. Mandy also drinks, she tried it once big deal, and another person drinks as well.  
  
It’s Ian’s turn so he tries to ask a question that will help him know something else about his crush across from him. “Never have I ever… used a sex toy on myself to get off.”  
  
TMNT guy glares at him but drinks. Ian grins at him and the guy rolls his eyes trying not to smile at him. All the girls in the room, apart from one, drinks also, and another guy.  
  
The next person says, “Never have I ever had public sex.” Ian, TMNT guy, Mandy, and two other people drink to that.  
  
Throughout the game whenever Ian and his crush would drink to a statement they would end up smirking or grinning at each other.  
  
It’s TMNT guys turn again and he says, “Never have I ever done a striptease for someone,” looking directly at Ian, who drinks. He works as a dancer at a club in Boystown so he kinda does that every time he’s working, unless he’s working the bar.  
  
TMNT guy smirks at him before grinning and Ian rolls his eyes at him. Riley goes next and says, “When did this game turn so fucking sexual? Anyway, never have I ever had sex with a complete stranger like where I didn't know his name.”  
  
Again, the same dirty people aka Ian, TMNT guy, Mandy, and a couple others, drink to that. They can’t help but smirk at each other again. Ian waggles his eyebrows at him and the guy laughs.  
  
Ian says, “Never have I ever had sex in a friend’s apartment.”  
  
“Unless you were fucking said friend?” Mandy asks.  
  
Ian nods, “Yeah sure,” he says.  
  
Only one guy drinks, then it’s his turn so he says, “Never have I ever fucked someone of the same sex.”  
  
TMNT guy rolls his eyes and drinks, confirming to Ian that he’s gay. Ian grins and also takes a drink, which makes his guy smirk. A couple other people also drink.  
  
“Never have I ever had sex with someone significantly older than me,” The guy next to Mandy says.  
  
Ian groans and takes a drink. TMNT guy sees it and his eyebrows are so high on his forehead, Ian doesn’t know how that’s possible.  
  
“While we’re on that. Never have I ever had sex with a married person,” Mandy says looking right at Ian.  
  
“Oh c’mon,” Ian says before drinking making people laugh. He looks at the guy across from him who’s eyeing him now. He doesn’t look too pleased with that answer.  
  
Once they get tired of the game, aka no one can think of anything else and are too drunk to come up with answers, they just talk and some of the girls put the music a bit louder so they could dance.

* * *

  
Red goes to the kitchen and gets a bottled water from the fridge, taking a long gulp from it. He puts the bottle down so Mickey heads to the kitchen. He nods his head to the side towards the closed door of his bedroom and takes a step in that direction. He looks over his shoulder and doesn’t see Red following. He sighs and says, “C’mon.”  
  
“Oh,” Red says before following him.  
  
Mickey laughs and grabs the guys hand and pulls him into his bedroom before locking the door behind him. Red walks further into the room and Mickey watches him. He turns to Mickey and asks a little confused, “Is this Mandy’s room?”  
  
Mickey laughs walking towards him. “Nah, doesn’t look like it,” He says as he looks around the room. It’s a little dirty with his clothes on the floor, and there’s a poster that says ‘FUCK LOVE’ on his wall.  
  
“Yeah, I didn’t think so… Maybe it’s her brothers or her friend? I can’t remember who she lives with,” Red says.  
  
Mickey nods and stands in front of him. He says, “You gonna get on me now or what?”  
  
Red grins at him before grabbing his waist and pulling him into him, kissing him hard on the lips. Mickey kisses him back just has roughly as he runs his fingers through that bright, red hair.  
  
Mickey pushes him back so that they fall onto his bed. Red laughs and pulls Mickey onto him and kisses him again. Mickey straddles his hips and pulls his stupid fucking sweater off before kissing him again.  
  
Red sits up a bit and they stop kissing as he also takes his sweater off. Mickey runs his hands over his chest, definitely admiring the view. He kisses his chest before nipping at it. He trails his lips up to his neck and sucks a dark mark into his pale skin as he grinds against him, while Red’s hands are touching him all over his back and up to his hair tugging lightly.  
  
Mickey moves off of him and starts to get out of his jeans, Red does the same. They’re both naked before Red moves to get on top of him pushing him back up towards the headboard. He sucks his own mark into Mickey’s skin right above his collarbone, matching the one on his own skin. He trails his lips down Mickey’s chest, abs, and down to his hips. He sucks another mark there and Mickey’s finding it hard to not buck his hips up toward that pretty mouth of his.  
  
Red seems to notice cause he looks up at Mickey and smirks at him before taking him into his mouth. Mickey moans out loud as he starts to bob his head, taking him into his mouth inch by inch.  
  
Mickey pulls at the red hair a few moments later, he doesn’t want it to end like this. He wants him inside of him. Red lets go of him with a pop and sees the bottle of lube and condom next to his head. He looks at it a little confused before shrugging it off and popping the cap. He squirts some onto his fingers, pressing them against Mickey’s rim, circling his finger there. He inserts one finger before adding in another one and scissoring him open. He leans his body over his as he kisses him deeply, fucking him with his fingers.  
  
Mickey moans into the guy’s mouth before mumbling, “I’m good, just get in me.”  
  
Red bites his bottom lip lightly as he removes his fingers from him. He rolls the condom on and lines himself up with his stretched out hole. He pushes in slowly until he’s fully seated and Mickey’s moaning into his shoulder, biting it slightly.  
  
“Fuck,” Mickey moans out. “Move,” He says as he grabs Red’s ass and tugs him forward.  
  
Red chuckles before doing as he’s told. He pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in causing them both to moan out. Mickey pulls him down for a kiss to muffle both of their moans, and also cause he wants his lips on his.  
  
He hits Mickey’s prostate on a particular jab and Mickey’s moaning right into his mouth as his back arches. He mumbles, “Right there, fuck.”  
  
He continues to hit in that spot as he moves his hand between them to grab a hold of his cock. He strokes it in time with his thrusts and soon enough Mickey’s clenching hard around him and coming hard in his hand. Red’s right there with him, biting his shoulder as he comes hard inside him.  
  
They’re panting hard, their foreheads pressed together, enjoying the last remnants of their orgasms, before he pulls out and flops down next to Mickey on the bed.  
  
Mickey chuckles before saying, “That was good.”  
  
“Yeah,” Red agrees turning to grin at him before looking back up at the ceiling. They lay there in silence for a couple minutes before Mickey gets up and puts his clothes back on. Red does the same, first throwing the condom in the trash and wiping his hand clean.  
  
“You should exit first,” Mickey tells him as he unlocks the door.  
  
“Okay,” He says to him but before Mickey can open the door he’s got him pressed against the wall and he’s kissing him. Mickey wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him as close as he could. He runs his hand up Mickey’s side and to his face as he pulls back from the kiss. He caresses his cheek briefly before pecking him again and leaving the room.  
  
Mickey’s left standing against the wall of his bedroom trying to remember how to get his legs to work. He decides to sit back on the bed and have a smoke before going back out there.  
  
When he finally leaves his bedroom he sees that the redhead in the humping reindeer sweater is gone. Better this way. Right?

* * *

  
Ian didn’t really wanna leave right away but he wanted a ride and Riley was leaving so he took the ride with her. He figures it’s probably better to leave right away before the guy he just thoroughly fucked came back out of that bedroom, less awkward, right?  
  
He just wishes he got the guy’s name first.  
  
  
The next day he texts Mandy.  
  
**Ian:** How you holding up, kid?  
  
**Mandy:** Fuck off.  
  
**Ian:** You’re such a sunshine in the morning.  
  
**Mandy:** I hate you. What do you want?  
  
**Ian:** Got a question for you, uh… Who’s the guy that was in the teenage mutant ninja turtles sweater last night?  
  
**Mandy:** Why? :)  
  
**Ian:** Can you just answer me please  
  
**Mandy:** That’s my brother, Mickey. Did you guys bang? You were gone for a while and then I saw you come out of his room and he didn’t come back out till after you left.  
  
Her brother?! Oh man, he didn’t even think that that would be Mandy’s brother.  
  
**Ian:** Shut up. Um is he home?  
  
**Mandy:** Yeah  
  
**Ian:** Can I get his number?  
  
**Mandy:** Yeah okay  
  
He enters Mickey’s number into his phone before texting him. He was going to call but he got a little too nervous.

* * *

  
**Ian:** Hey, Mickey. It’s Ian, uh from last night. Mandy gave me your number.  
  
Mickey smiles seeing at how fast Ian texted him after getting his number from Mandy.  
  
**Mickey:** Yeah I know I told her she could give it to you.  
  
**Ian:** I’d really like to see you again. Can I take you out tonight?  
  
Mickey tries not to blush at that.  
  
**Mickey:** Yeah I’d like to see you too. Uh, Mandy’s going out tonight how about you come over with some takeout instead? I can’t be fucked to go anywhere today.  
  
**Ian:** Perfect, seven good?  
  
**Mickey:** Sounds good. See you later, red.  
  
**Ian:** See you later :)  
  
That night they have their first date, eating Chinese takeout in front of the TV watching movie after movie. They do hook up again but they couldn’t help it.

  
  
This is the best gift they both could have gotten this Christmas. They got each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
